Enlazados
by Genee
Summary: Yamato y Mimi ¡Qué sin vergüenzas! ¡Ah, pero Takeru no se queda atrás! ¡Esta generación no respeta las reglas de la sociedad! [Para el topic Mimato: Intercambio de imágenes. Del Proyecto 1-8]


Digimon no me pertenece.

Esta historia pertenece al intercambio de imagen en el foro Mimato del foro Proyecto 1-8.

Mi imagen fue la de Yamato y Mimi caminando, tomados de las manos.

* * *

Enlazados.

Miralos a ellos dos, caminando de manos cruzadas. ¡Qué sin vergüenzas! Esta juventud ya no respeta las normas de la sociedad. Que si se besan en plena avenida, que si caminan abrazados del otro, que si se dan serenatas de amor a mitad del parque. No puedo creer que los ojos que les ven no les repriman su desfachatez.

¡Ah! Ella es de Japón pero vivió en Norteamerica. Y él... ¡Sabía que esa Natsuko sería la vergüenza de esta familia! Parisina _deshonrosa._ No. Esas no son excusas. En japón no damos muestras de amor en público. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Que salgan más de esos _bichitos_ raros en la ciudad y él grite que la ama luego de salvarla? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que-...?

No entiendo a los jóvenes de hoy y esa obsesión por tocar la piel de otros. En mis tiempos... ¡Nada de _abuela por favor! ¡_ Tú eres uno de ellos! Te diré que si te veo-... Oh, espera, ¿eso fue? ¿Eso fue un beso?

No. Se lo acaba de dar en la boca. No me tomes por tonta _Takiru._ Takiru. Takeru. Qué más da. Es lo mismo. No corrijas a tu abuela. Mira, mira, se están acercando.

―Buenos días, abuela. ¿Cuándo llegaste a la ciudad?

El beso humedece mi frente. La muchacha sin vergüenza mueve las pestañas como si tuviera un tic nervioso. Se ríe con los ojos brillandole.

―Hace unas horas. Estaba en el chequeo con los médicos.

―La abuela quiere saber, ¿quién es tu acompañante, hermano?

Takeru se sonríe. Ya noto su intensión. Qué traidor.

―Oh, abuela, lo siento. Te presento a Mimi. Mi novia.

Qué cínico. Tengo que torcer los ojos. ¡Se siguen tomando de las manos! Ay, este sin vergüenza con cara de contispación. Tengo que hablar con él y con su padre. ¡Que yo no los crié así!

―Es un placer conocerla al fin, Sra. Ishida. ―Por lo menos sabe dar reverencias.

―Me dijo Takeru que eres de Estados Unidos ―le digo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Qué peculiar sonrisa que suelta. La cara de bobo que ha puesto mi nieto es colosal.

―En realidad soy de Hikarigaoka. Nací y crecí en Japón, pero a los once años me mudé a Estados Unidos por el trabajo de papá.

―Ella también canta, como mi hermano, abuela.

¿Canta? Mi Hiroaki tocaba el bajo y mi nieto canta y toca instrumentos. Un gusto heredado de mi querido esposo, que en paz descanse su alma. Cómo lo extraño. Yamato me recuerda mucho a él... solo que más... rubio y menos castaño.

―No tan bien como Yama ―dice ella―. Su voz es...

―... Como la de un ángel ―agrego.

―Abuela, no exageres. ―De nuevo la cara de constipado. Solo que ahora sonríe de medio lado.

―Deberíamos ir a casa. Papá ha preparado la cena. ¿Tu también vienes, cuñada?

Le doy un empujón a Takeru. ¿Por qué la invita? La castaña se ha reído. Mi nieto vuelve a sumirse en un limbo mientras la mira. Sus ojos azules quieren traspasarla de alguna manera. La mirada tan intensa, he vuelto a recordar a mi amado y las veces que paseamos debajo del paraguas los días de lluvia con la excusa de... tenerlo cerca. Como ellos dos ahora lo están.

Takeru avanza. Yo le sigo. De pronto, siento una mano que toma la mía: Es Yamato. Me ayuda a no tropezar. A esta edad caer y romperme un hueso no puede suceder. El calor de su mano hace que la mía sude. No ha soltado la de la novia que insiste en seguir hablando conmigo. Dice algo y me río. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que debemos tener un par de ojos encima, como los tuve yo hace un momento en ellos dos _._ Pero, _y s_ olo por esta vez, ignoraré que siguen tomados de la mano. La tal Mimi comienza a caerme bien. Es graciosa, muy bonita y le está tomando el pelo al traidor de mi nieto menor. Ya lleva un par e puntos ganados.

* * *

Me disculpo. Así fue que me salió el fic. Quería hacer algo más... y menos... bueno. Tomatazos en la puerta de la casa de las Mimatas a muerte que me invitaron a participar.

Grazie Mille.

Ciao!


End file.
